Gravely Silence
by Yami's Darkness
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is on a mission to save Toshiro from being killed by her husband but will he be able to save her in time. He must go on a journey to break the curse that was placed upon her meeting Toshiros husbands deceased wives, he only has until sunrise to save her, will he make it? Mention of female Toshiro. Toshiro X Ichigo fluff. Rated T for language.


Summary: Ichigo has to go on a mission to rescue Toshiro from a crazy death from a weird stalker, but he only has until sunrise, will he be able to rescue his true love in time? Warnings FEMALE Toshiro for a little while, it will be explained later on in the story. The summary Sucks but hopefully the story doesn't suck ass to bad, if you have ideas on improvement please let me know I'm all ears. IchigoXToshiro

 _Thoughts_

 ** _Reading_ _Text_**

Main Story:

A man laid motionless in a dream he could hear his name being called out, _Ichigo… Ichigo… please, he wants my soul! My death cannot be held off much longer, please save me!_ As Ichigo turned to the voice he could see a woman with hair as white as snow, and eyes the color of the sea, she was pale, very pale, and he knew the girl but where?

Ichigo shot up from his bed turning on the light, _what a nightmare, I think I dreamt of Toshiro, but she's was to pale, even for her, it sounded like she was in danger, but I doubt that. Her husband Kusaka will protect her._ Then his phone began to ring it should the name Kusaka, Ichigo answered the phone, "Hello? Kusaka?" Kusaka the person on the phone, had a deep voice, "Ichigo, there was an accident, I'm sorry but Toshiro didn't make it." Ichigo, "No! What happened? I'm – I'm on my way!" Kusaka, "That will not be necessary. Toshiro requested a private funeral, she didn't want people to mourn over her, so I shall be the only one present." The phone conversation ended and Ichigo put a hand through his orange locks. _Toshiro, I can't believe she's dead. Wait… the nightmare… it couldn't be, but maybe?_ Ichigo couldn't stop this feeling in his gut grabbing his car keys and throwing on some clothes before setting of to where Toshiro and Kusaka lived. _The area they live is secluded from any city and the seaside, I had a feeling Kusaka was up to no good I begged her to say no, but then we got into an argument and she said I didn't want her to be happy, that I was just jealous that she wasn't with me. I admit I was a tad bit jealous but Kusaka just rubs me the wrong way._

After hours of driving Ichigo arrived at Kusaka and Toshiro's home, it was as big as a mansion. _Looks like Kusaka isn't home… I don't care if I'm not invited, I will search for answers. Toshiro isn't one to get into accidents easily._

Ichigo bent down to see a news paper crumbled up on the ground he unfolded it to read the headline. **Breaking News: Reclusive Landowner Widowed… Again** Ichigo continued to read the article, maybe it will have clues about Toshiro, he just couldn't let the feeling pass that Toshiro wasn't dead. **Mr. Kusaka, our far-flung neighbor, reported the death of Mrs. Toshiro Hitsugaya last night. New evidence shows that Mrs. Hitsugaya is at least the fifth wife of Mr. Kusaka, family members insist the knew nothing of the previous marriages as well as deaths. In fact, the deaths were announced in the wives hometowns not the Soul Society, and the autopsies and funerals were held privately at Mr. Kusaka's estate. Mr. Kusaka is not a suspect thus far, but we alleged the brooding billionaire has more than a casual connection with the graveyard. We warn all ladies to beware.** Ichigo placed the newspaper down bowing his head in grief, _if only Toshiro had known she wasn't Kusaka's first, I knew that guy was hiding something but this, this is ridicules he's going through wives like its nothing._ Ichigo decided to continue his search walking over to the mailbox to open it to see a postcard that stated, **Mr. Kusaka we are truly sorry to hear that your wife Toshiro has passed away. Last time we saw Toshiro, not long after the wedding, we noticed how enervated and pale she was, as if she could clos her eyes and sleep forever. We did not realize death was upon her, and we hope that she did not suffer. Please accept our sincerest condolences.** Ichigo couldn't read the name though from whom it was from, it looked as though it got damaged from rain but what does it mean? Decided not to think of it anymore Ichigo put the mail back in the mailbox and decided to enter the gates to the mansion.

As Ichigo walked through the gates he could tell there was a since of dread, all life seemed to be non existent, if Kusaka was a billionaire he sucked at being one if he didn't even hire a Gardner to take care of the front. Ichigo walked to another set of gates and noticed they were locked deciding to take the path left of the gate and walked, maybe find something to unlock it when he noticed a graveyard and a weird building. Something in his gut was telling him to go into that building, his eyes could never un see what he saw. In a glass coffin laid Toshiro Hitsugaya however he noticed her body may be in the coffin but her spirit was outside of it. She turned towards Ichigo, "Ichigo, you came!" she cried out in desperation, "I could only hope my spirit energy would enter your dream… Kisuaka is not whom he seems." Ichigo stared dummily at Toshiro. Toshiro, "Please Ichigo, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, please you have to save me before I truly die." Ichigo, "Anything for you Toshiro, what must I do?" Toshiro, "Find the ring of each of his wives and place them in the magic circle behind my coffin, you only have until sunrise, if its not done before then I'll truly die. Please Ichigo you're my last hope." Her spirit faded back into the body and Ichigo looked down at her eyes closed and sickly pale. "I'll do whatever it takes to save you Toshiro."

Ichigo left the room where Toshiro dying body laid and quickly ran to the other path the one to the right of the unopened gate to see if he could find a way to open it, he ran into the building he came across and noticed an opened letter on the ground, he picked it up to read it. **To whom this concerns or happens upon: Mistress Toshiro grows worse by the day. She sleeps constantly. And when she wakes, she looks as if another pint of life was drunk form her. I fear it is happening all over again. Shame! I really liked this one.** **Today I told Mr. Kusaka that I know the truth about his wives' deaths.** **If something happens to me, you must call the police and tell them I suspect Kusa** the rest had been damaged by water from the rain but then Ichigo placed the card down and looked further into the room, noticing to R's sitting in a spiderweb, Ichigo decided to grab ahold of R's and went back to the front gate to see if there was a way to open it again. When he walked out of the room he glanced over at the tree noticing a noose placed upon it. _Creepy_ was all Ichigo could think of, _wait now isn't the time to be goofing off; Toshiro's life hangs in the balance_. Ichigo went back to the gate to see if he could open it.

As Ichigo neared the gate he noticed the gate keepers were missing something, using his jacket he wiped the dirt off and noticed they were missing 2 R's. _Good thing I grabbed those R's_ was all Ichigo could think of placing them into the correct spot before watching the gate open and walking into the gate. He walked up to the main home and picked the code to get in before opening the giant doors of the mansion and walked in. Upon walking into the main home Ichigo noticed a picture with the date 1783 but the man looked exactly liked Kusaka, not just a family resemblance it was him it had to be. _I'm getting a really bad feeling about Kusaka now._ Was all Ichigo could think now he must decide where to search the home. Deciding to search the bottom floor for anything that could help him find the rings of Kusaka's first four wives. All He could find was a strange looking key and a weird red gem, deciding to go look up stairs for any clues.

Once Ichigo got upstairs he noticed there were many rooms but there was one door that drawed him near, it was a door that resembled the key he had found down stairs so deciding to give it a shot he put the key in to unlock the door and to his luck it opened. Once he entered the room he noticed it was a study. _This gives me more to search_ Ichigo thought as he looked around the room for clues. As Ichigo searched the room he came across a book and read the few pages that had been marked. **The Power of Five Rings: Five rings of death will give you immortality! Put each ring of those who will truly love you during the wedding ceremony. The rings will take the souls and lock them up in netherworlds inside the statues. You will be nourished by these souls for one hundred years before they disappear.** Ichigo growled, "So the wedding rings are the source of his evil, he wants to become immortal." Turning the page to see what it said **Remember! Each curse has an antidote! There is a way to destroy the statue and release the soul. A magic fire appears near each statue. Hide it! If someone uses this fire on the statue, the soul will be freed and you will grow weaker. Also don't ever put the rings together! If** Ichigo sighed in frustration yet another piece clue had been destroyed by water, but he had hope so far from what he read, he had to do whatever it took to rescue Toshiro's soul. Putting the book down Ichigo noticed a fire, maybe Kusaka was trying to hide evidence, quickly grabbing a vase and running to put water in it, Ichigo returned to put the fire out only to discover another key. "Damn it that's hot!" He threw the key down noticing a small key mark left in his skin, waiting a few moments for it to cool before picking it up again. The key had to lead to one of the other rooms that were locked, quickly making his way out of the office to unlock one of the rooms.

After a little searching Ichigo found the room to where the key opened, when he entered he noticed a strange statue. Then another spirit showed up and scared the shit out of him. The spirit spoke, "Greetings, I probably need no introduction, but I am Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki, the once-great actress! Release me from the bounds of this nether world, and you will receive my ring. But first, restore my sculpture. It's the closest thing I have to a Hollywood award! Then the portal shall be opened." The spirit disappeared leaving a dazed Ichigo, good thing he's been able to see ghosts all his life. He began to look around the room to see if there was anything strange and he looked behind the curtains and found another note, it must have been that Rukia girl. **Something strange started happening when I put on the wedding ring! I this awful cough won't stop; I feel as though I'm suffocating."** Ichigo put the letter down, the more he searched to rescue Toshiro the more and more he finds out about Kusaka. He looked and found 2 masks, he remembered one of the doors had masks as the key so he quickly grabbed them and went back to the door to and to his luck it worked once he placed the mask in the door they unlocked. _Kusaka has a strange house_. Once he opened the door he found a note but this one was covered in a red liquid. _Is that blood? What the hell?_ Ichigo read the note anyway, hoping it would give him some more clues. **I'm so scared… Kusaka changed; he is so strange now… And I have a feeling that this couch is going to kill me, but Kusaka said I shouldn't worry…** Ichigo, "Rukia was right, the ring caused her cough and it caused her to suffocate. Once he continued to search throughout the room he found three gems, one shaped as a triangle and as red as blood, the next was orange and round, the last was a blue diamond. _Where the hell do these fucking go?_ Ichigo thought and turned to the main room to see if he could figure it out. When he returned he noticed that the bust was holding a box that was missing 3 times. Giving it a shot Ichigo placed the gems inside. Rukia appeared in front of him once more, "Bravo! Now it's time for your encore. Enter a netherworld build form y broken dreams, but be warned, it's not going to be easy for you to find my ring. I wish you the best of luck young one." There was a black portal in front of him now. _It's for Toshiro, your only doing this to protect her, to save her._ Taking a deep breath Ichigo stepped through the portal.

Once he arrived he saw a strange sight, and it was strange. The he saw Rukia on the makeshift stage. Rukia, "You're just in time for my final act! What's a play without spectators? That's why all the props you see here are alive! I implore you, find the crimson potion and use it on me here in my backstage netherworld. It's the only way to free my trapped spirit." Ichigo, "Of course." Ichigo began searching throughout the room to find anything he could. He noticed a strange door with a weird inscription. It looked like a game to unlock it, doing whatever it took he began to play the game to undo the door. After 30 minutes he figured it out and the door opened and hanging by a rope was the crimson potion Rukia told him to find. He cut it free from the rope with a pair of scissors he found and quickly ran over to Rukia and poured the potion onto her. He was thrown from the portal and the statue destroyed itself. Rukia's spirit showed up in front of him once more, "You have my undying gratitude. Please, take the piece of my sculpture that fits into my gravestone There you'll find my ring! The portal opens to the cemetery now. I wish you the best, I hope you can save the last soul to prevent Kusaka from gaining his true desire." She then left. Ichigo, "May you rest in piece." He grabbed a piece of the statue and also found a key, it may lead to the next room he thought. Once he grabbed the piece of the statue he walked through the portal to the graveyard to put it into the tombstone. Once he placed it in the correct tombstone of the four graves he noticed an inscription that stated, **Rukia Kuchiki, 1982 – 2004 "She won the audience, but didn't win over death… From sorrowful husband Kusaka"** "That lying bastard, she only died because of you, she was so young to." Ichigo quickly walked back through the portal and back into the room he just left and went into the hallway to see where the next key led.

Once he found the door he saw another spirit awaiting him, "Hello! My name is Momo… just call me Momo. Can you please, set me free, if you do, I'll will give you my ring! All you must do is restore my statue to gain entrance into my netherworld. I wish you luck." Ichigo nodded and the spirit of Momo despaired so he began he's search once more. As he looked around the room he saw a note in another room that was attacked to this one, the note read " **My heart is** **breaking….** **It hurts so much… is it a disease or is it because of you, Kusaka."** Ichigo felt a tear of pain fall from his face, Momo literally died of a broken heart, that sucks. He put the note down and looked for anything in the room to help him, he saw several colors of paint and remembered the statue of Momo looked worn, maybe to restore her statue he had to give it a fresh coat of paint, he quickly grabbed all the paint and began to restore the painting. Once he finished Momo repaired in front of him. "You restored the sculpture and opened the portal to my netherworld. I will be waiting for you inside." She despaired and Ichigo walked through the portal, not as scared as the first time he walked through with Rukia. And just the same as Rukia Momo was confined in her netherworld but this one was full of paintings. Momo, "I believed Kusaka, but he betrayed me… So which is stronger, good or evil? I painted to pictures to see which would win… please find the violet potion so I may be free." Ichigo nodded and searched the room finding many things that were strange but decided against saying anything, all the paintings portrayed her thoughts. Finally after an eternity in Ichigo's mind of searching he found the potion and poured it on Momo releasing her spirit. And the Same as before he was thrown from the netherworld. Momo, "Finally, I'm free! Now you can take the face from the sculpture and return it to my gravestone – there you'll find my ring! Use the portal to the cemetery to get there! Hurry you must save the fifth she still has time left!" Before passing over and Ichigo quickly grabbed what he was told and he also found a strange circular object, it might come in handy later grabbing the head piece before going through the portal and placing it on the second grave stone. Which this one stated **My dearest Momo 1985 – 2006 "I wish you could paint Heaven… From your sorrowful husband Kusaka."** Ichigo grabbed the ring and thought _Bullshit Jackass_ before going back through the portal and into Momo's room. He found 2 rings; he still had to find 2 more.

Ichigo ran down stares knowing their wasn't anywhere else to search upstairs when he descended the steps he noticed a strange chest, he quickly went over to it and saw something was missing, the piece he found along in Momo's bust. He placed it into the chest and found a hammer in the chest confused he was but he grabbed the hammer and searched downstairs some more. He must have missed something earlier. He made his way into the kitchen and noticed a door was nailed shut. Using the end of the hammer he quickly undid the boards before walking into the door to investigate the room. He found another red gem as he found earlier when he had found the first key to Richards office. Ichigo remembered that a statue outside was missing its gems so he quickly ran outside to see if it was the two gems that belonged there. Once he placed the gems into the eyes he was happy his guess had been correct, the statues mouth opened to reveal a key. _I'm getting closer to saving Toshiro, but I don't have much time left._

Ichigo thought as he ran back into the house to find where the key led. He went back into the room he just found and began looking. He noticed one of the walls was cracked but when he knocked against it, the sound, it sounded hollow, so he quickly found something to break it with and when the wall crumbled it revealed a hidden door. Trying the key he found in the statue to see if it worked on the door, Ichigo had to think he had the best luck in the world as it opened. He went into the room to see what he could find to help him find the other 2 rings. Once Ichigo stepped through the door he noticed a long passage way and two doors deciding to go into the first door on the left first he opened the door and noticed many Skelton's along with a letter on the ground that read **If you are here it means that you know too much about Kusaka and he decided to put you way. Don't ever try to get out of here… we all tried.** Ichigo gulped, _Okay its official Toshiro fell for a crazy guy, I knew I didn't like him when I first meet him, but this just continue to prove my point._ As Ichigo continued to look around the room for one of the clues he noticed a portrait, it seemed Kusaka was trying to rid one of the portraits of his late wives, which one was it, number 3 or 4. Most likely 3 with the way Ichigo's luck has been going. He noticed a strange little triangle on the floor along with some oil, he quickly grabbed them, thinking that anything could be useful at the moment. He quickly finished searching the room and went to the other room, he was glad he grabbed the little triangle and oil, the door had been rusty and the triangle seemed to be a missing piece. Ichigo, "I've never had the good of luck in my life, I guess because I have something I'm trying to protect is the reason why the my luck is good." He quickly undid the door and walked in.

Once he opened the door Ichigo had to take a moment to adjust from the bright hall to the night sky, the door led him outside. Ichigo gulped, Kusaka's house was strange, and he wouldn't admit it but he was shaking in his boots. Ichigo thought to himself _I can't stop now, Toshiro's life depends on me!_ He walked around to see if he could find any clues to finding the last two rings. As he walked around he found yet another note laid on the ground, Kusaka really didn't have anyone serving him, I guess that explains the huge mess and those must have been the servants that found out and they died locked in that room. Ichigo looked down at the note, **I give this rare orchid to you, my dear Orihime. It is as beautiful as you are! I didn't cut it off. It is so sad when people ruin flowers instead of taking pleasure in their rapid beauty, don't you agree?** Ichigo didn't know why but he felt a cold shiver down his back, he turned around to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't anyone. He quickly put the note down to search for the statue of this Orihime.

Ichigo walked up a path and there was a statue of a girl, then a spirit arose, "My name is Orihime Inoue. I know my ring can help your true love. Please set me free to get it! But first you should open my sculpture!" The girl named Orihime quickly vanished. Ichigo had come to realize that he would get the rings once he helped each girl. He began searching for the required items to restore Orihime's statue. While searching he noticed another note picking it up to read, " **Once Kusaka spared a flower, but has not spared me… After I put on my ring with a snake, I found snakebites new and old along my body every day."** Ichigo grimaced the poor girl died from poison from a snake. Ichigo continued his search only to find another key. He searched for a door or gate, something for the key to go in, finally he found a path close to where the door he came from led, he followed the path to find an Iron gate. He tried using the key and luckily it unlocked. Ichigo opened the gate and passed through, trying to find more clues on what he needed to do. As Ichigo looked he thought Orihime was someone to deal with flowers, so to restore her statue, he must need flower seeds. He looked everywhere and finally he found some, 3 to be exact. He ran back to where he first encountered Orihime's spirit and dug into the dirt to find he was right, he placed the flower seeds into her hand and the her spirit appeared, stating the portal had been opened.

Once Ichigo had stepped through the portal he saw Orihime's spirit, "Welcome to my netherworld garden! I never thought that flowers could betray a person, until I received the flower from Kusaka… And I never thought I'd want to escape from a garden so beautiful, but it has become my prison! Please release me from it! You need to find the emerald potion!" Ichigo nodded, "Of course Miss. Orihime, I'll do whatever I can to release your spirit." She nodded and watched as he looked around trying to find the potion. After looking all over the netherworld garden Ichigo had found some items, but no potion, deciding to go back through the portal to find some clues, maybe the potion was hidden outside the portal this time. Telling Orihime he will return with the potion Ichigo set outside the portal to look. Using the items he found in the netherworld he eventually found the potion. He quickly headed back to Orihime to set her spirit free.

Once he set Orihime's spirit free the netherworld began to crumble and he was back at Kusaka's house. Orihime, "I'm so happy to be free! Now you can take the stone face and return it to my gravestone to get my ring! Use the portal to the cemetery! I hope you can save Toshiro! I wish you the best!" Ichigo watched as her spirit passed on. He quickly gathered the head stone and went through the portal to go to the cemetery. Once he placed the headstone on the 3rd grave he read the inscription for Orihime's. " **Orihime Inoue 1989 – 2008, "The flower ripens, fades and falls… From sorrowful husband Kusaka.""** Ichigo had come to the conclusion, the girls were dying younger and Kusaka was defiantly a creep. _I really don't want Toshiro to be apart of this lineup._ He quickly grabbed the 3rd ring before making his way back through the portal to search for the last ring. _Don't worry Toshiro, I just need to find one more ring, then you be saved!_ Ichigo thought as he ran through the portal.

He ran around trying to find one more door, to lead to the last and final truly deceased wife. Time began to run short, Ichigo noticed the moon was getting closer to fading into the Horizon, he had 2 hours left, if lucky, and that is if Kusaka didn't return to find him. He began his search and after going through some bushes by tripping he found the last gate and luckily was able to push it open. As he looked through the gate he began to search for the last wife so he could help her so he could get the last ring to help Toshiro. While on his search he found yet another secret door. Seems fitting, Kusaka was always a secretive man, and now Ichigo knew why. After picking the lock he went into the hidden room to see if he could find any clues. However upon entering the room there stood the last spirit of the last wife, "Hello young one, my name is Yoruichi Shihoin. I never thought I'd face such strong magic as that which Kusaka used! I tried to resist it, but I couldn't, you are my last hope! Please restore my sculpture, once you do so I will give you my ring so you can save the one you love." Ichigo watched as Yoruichi disappeared, but he had high hopes, one more ring and Toshiro would be saved, he began to look for the items required to restore Yoruichi's statue. As he looked around he saw termites upon hers, he would have to find something to destroy them. While searching he came across a note, hopefully one of the last. As he read it he saw that it stated " **You brought magic to my life and my heart! I would be so happy to spend all my life in such a fairy-tail! Believe me… Kusaka"** Ichigo grimaced once more, the dirty liar, he quickly put the note down and began his search once more to rid of the termites on Yoruichi's statue. After an hour of searching Ichigo became desperate, he was almost out of time. He then stumbled upon one of Yoruichi's magic books with a potion in it that could rid of the termites he gathered the materials needed as fast as possible and quickly made the potion before pouring it onto the statue, which thankfully it restored. Yoruichi appeared and Ichigo was ready for what needed to happen.

After Ichigo stepped through the portal he saw Yoruichi trapped above a cauldron. Yoruichi looked towards him, "I will never forget what Kusaka did to me! And it's hard to hold so much anger in my heart… Please release me! Only the turquoise potion can help me! Ichigo began his search; he only had 45 minutes until sunrise and he had to save Toshiro no matter what. Ichigo realized after 5 minutes of searching the potion that was needed most likely needed to be created, Ichigo gathered the multicolor honey, blue mushrooms, blueberries and the metal stone grounded them together and began making the potion. Soon the potion erupted into a fire of a turquoise liquid flame, hoping it was correct he ran back to the netherworld and splashed the potion onto Yoruichi. It had been made correctly thankfully and she had been set free. Once they were back in the hidden room Yoruichi looked down upon Ichigo, "I'm eternally gratefully. You are near the end of your quest to save your love, I hope for your victory and Kusaka's demise. Take the face to my gravestone and that is where you'll find my ring." Yoruichi then passed on to the after life and Ichigo quickly grabbed what he needed and passed through the portal that opened up in to the graveyard. Putting the gravestone in the 4th and final grave while reading the what Kusaka had put for Yoruichi. **"Yoruichi Shihoin 1983 – 2009 "I will keep our magic memories… From sorrowful husband Kusaka""** Ichigo was furious at what Kusaka had done to all these women and what he was about to do to Toshiro. He would make sure he paid for what he had done. He quickly grabbed the last ring and ran back to where he first found Toshiro's dying body. Putting the rings behind Toshiro's coffin, however he noticed one ring was missing, the ring on Toshiro's finger, he quickly broke the glass to grab the ring and put it with the rest.

After placing the last ring above the coffin Toshiro's eyes awoken and the coffin cracked. Toshiro, "Ichigo! You did it, Thank you so much, you saved me, and the ring's magic power will find Kusaka and remove the curse!" And was she right the magic went towards Kusaka at full speak and pulled him into a vast abyss. Kusaka, "No someone broke my curse! I don't want to die!" As he was pulled away, the clouds began to rumble and Toshiro was crying her eyes out. Ichigo bent down, "come on Toshiro, let's go home." Toshiro, "Yes…" She closed her eyes and fell into Ichigo's arms.

Someone began to shake Ichigo, wait what was happening? Ichigo shot up from his position barely missing the person who was above him. "Ichigo, what did I tell you about falling asleep in the office?" There stood Toshiro, Ichigo's husband, yes you heard me husband. Ichigo, "Wait... was all that a dream?" Toshiro, "What are you talking about Ichigo?" Ichigo, "You were a girl, and I had to go save you from Kusaka." Toshiro, "What are you talking about Ichigo? You haven't been sleeping much since you've been designing a game after your story." Ichigo, "What?" Toshiro, "Your game Gravely Silence? Remember, you had a story that was going to be the plot of a game? But you had to make adjustments." Ichigo, "Oh that's right." Toshiro, "come on dear, you need to rest." Ichigo followed his husband out of his office and into their bedroom. Toshiro, "come on Ichigo, you need your sleep, the game is almost finished and its already 3 in the morning." Ichigo, "your right Toshiro, sorry." Toshiro, "Also, why did you have to make me a girl in your game." Ichigo, "Not my decision." Toshiro, "Producers?" Ichigo, "yep." Toshiro sat upon his husbands lap, "well, which is better a male or female me?" Ichigo, "A male you of course." He pulled Toshiro down to his mouth to begin a make out session that would later lead to them making love. Ichigo, "Toshiro no matter what happens, I will always come save you." Toshiro was holding back a moan as he responded to Ichigo's statement, "I know Ichigo." Ichigo, "I love you more then anything." Toshiro, "I love you too Ichigo, now stop talking and make love to me." Ichigo didn't have to say anything more as he began to attack his lovers weak spots, completely forgetting about the dream he had of his game.

~~~  
Well, that's the end of this short story. Major twist at the end huh, let me know what you all think, if you think some edits or something should be made let me know. This was really based of a game with a few changes of course. Let me know what you think, honest opinions please. I'll be posting the story now, but making changes to it after I get away from it for a while. Spent a week writing the damn thing.


End file.
